


Warm

by MusicalManiac



Series: Even the Coldest Hearts Can Be Thawed [3]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, He thinks Eugene is his dad, Poor Varian, Spoiler alert: He's not, Varian doesn't enjoy being carried, Varian in the castle, Varian is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: Varian finds warmth in an unsuspecting place.





	Warm

When Varian felt himself being rocked, he almost screamed. 

 

At first he thought he was being kidnapped until he saw a familiar building getting bigger in front of him.

 

‘The castle?’ Varian thought to himself in surprise. 

 

“Eugene, do you think he has the flu?” A feminine voice chirped beside him. 

 

“Maybe. Has he even been 

eating? He was too weak to walk.” A voice above him said.

 

Oh. 

 

Varian was being carried.

 

The rocking motion of walking made Varian feel tired and soon he fell asleep.

 

When Varian awoke, he found himself in a bed. He scanned the room. There was a painting of trees above a green chair. The fireplace roared, warming the whole room.

 

He shifted to see a man beside his bed.

 

“Oh good, you're awake,” the man said. 

 

A spoon of syrup was pushed into his mouth. The syrup tasted bitter, almost like charcoal. Varian swallowed it reluctantly.

 

Varian fell into a coughing fit. 

 

The man ran his hand through Varian's hair. 

 

“Shhh. Shhh.” He soothed.

 

His coughing fit calmed and Varian looked at the man.

 

For a moment he looked like-

 

“Dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3! For some reason it won't let me add tags, so I'll go back and do that later.


End file.
